The unexpected life of a forgotten genius
by StupidBroccoli
Summary: [FRENCH FICTION] Un court voyage au travers de l'existence d'un jeune Alzarien porté par l'admiration et le malheureux deuil de son grand frère. Une fraternité représentée toute en légèreté. Ozbalt, éternel cadet, raconte son enfance et son adolescence au dépend de la présence trouble de son frère, Adric.


I -

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon sans histoire. Un jeune garçon qui tourmentait l'aîné de sa famille et admirait le plus jeune. Du haut de ses neuves petites années, il se promenait régulièrement sur cette large prairie réputée pour son herbe bleue. Il l'adorait énormément cette prairie. Seulement, il n'avait pas le droit d'y poser les pieds en règle générale. Il avait toujours été doué pour se cacher. Son frère aussi l'était :_ le Génie_, comme tout le monde l'appelait. L'autre, l'aîné, c'était_ le Voleur_, toujours présent pour cambrioler les pauvres gens en compagnie du reste de sa troupe. Il les appréciait tous les deux, ceci était la moindre des choses. Et cela plaisait à ses parents : deux ingénieurs d'Alzarius qui encourageaient chaque jour son second grand frère, le fameux Génie, à se préparer pour le concours des élites de l'excellence. Quant à lui, le cadet, il n'avait pas de surnom. On l'appelait toujours _Ozbalt_. Toujours.

Ainsi, un après-midi pendant la mi-saison, le jeune garçon gambadait comme à son habitude à travers la prairie jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le Génie silencieusement installé entre deux broussailles. Il était armé d'un joli carnet. Le jeune garçon reprit le pas et se dirigea vivement vers les broussailles.

« Qui donc fanfaronne autour de la prairie royale ? » S'exclama-t-il comme un jeune orateur. Il avait trouvé le verbe "fanfaronner" dans un conte pour enfants. Un très bon.

« Rentre à la maison Ozbalt, je travaille. » Répondit le Génie, yeux rivés sur son fidèle carnet.

« Sur quoi ? » Insista le dénommé Ozbalt.

« Sur des énigmes que je dois résoudre pour le concours »

« A quoi ça sert ? Elles ne seront pas dans le concours celles-ci ! »

« Elles servent toujours. Selon papa, l'univers en est entouré. »

« Et ça peut nous sauver la vie au moins ? »

Son frère releva enfin la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un mince et timide sourire. C'était ce que cherchait Ozbalt : attirer son attention. Après un court moment de silence, il se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Bien sur que ça peut nous sauver la vie. Certainement. » Il semblait si sûr de lui. « Evidemment, il y aura toujours des facteurs qui ralentiront ou accéléreront le processus. Mais oui.. oui, c'est parfois pour ça que les énigmes existent. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi, avec une telle confiance en soi. Il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler de grand bavard ou même de grand orateur. Cependant, avec Ozbalt, tout semblait différent. Il discourait devant lui comme il discourait devant son miroir, sans personne autour. Ozbalt lui ressemblait tellement que parler n'était que quelque chose d'anodin. Il savait également que son petit frère n'avait pas énormément d'amis et préférait lui aussi s'évader sur les prairies royales d'Alzarius en dépit du danger. Une version plus jeune de lui-même, visiblement.

« J'espère que l'une d'elle te sauvera un jour la vie alors ! »

« J'espère aussi Ozbalt. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Un sourire embarrassant, maladroit mais incroyablement sincère. Personne ne pouvait vraiment mesurer la fraternité qui liait ces deux âmes pourvues d'intelligence. Personne.

« J'en connais un qui va se faire réprimander par papa et maman »

« Ils n'ont pas remarqué mon absence gros malin »

« Verrou sonore sur le conte des trois gallifreyens ? »

« Exact ! »

« Très bien ! »

Ils entrechoquèrent respectivement leur main et rirent à l'unisson. C'était une vieille manie que chacun des deux utilisait : un enregistrement de leur propre voix sur un conte dont la longueur était considérable. Chaque Alzerien passait à la casserole pendant la quatrième année scolaire. Pour les deux frères, cela était devenu un jeu d'enfant et une manière de l'utiliser dans un tout autre contexte que le scolaire. Leurs parents tombaient sans arrêt dans le piège, croyant dur comme fer que leurs deux enfants se languissaient de répéter le conte des Trois Gallifreyens à haute voix dans leur chambre.

« D'ailleurs, ils doivent se rendre à une conférence ce soir, donc il ne faut pas qu'on ta- »

L'expression de son frère changea. Sa main venait rapidement de se plaquer contre la bouche d'Ozbalt pour qu'il se taise. Quelques lointains bruits de métal semblaient s'approcher de la broussaille. Le silence des deux frères devint insoutenable à mesure que le bruit rodait. Soudain tout parut plus clair.

« Cette prairie est interdite au public. Veuillez vous appliquer à cette règle ou la sentence sera irrévocable. »

La terreur s'afficha davantage sur le visage des deux garçons. Ils reconnurent parfaitement ce son.

« Les robots patrouilleurs ! » s'exclamèrent-il à l'unisson après que l'aîné ait libéré la bouche de son petit frère.

Les deux coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent afin d'éviter que l'un de ces robots ne les repère ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Ces derniers étaient connus pour être sans vergogne. Il fallait donc à tout prix éviter ce risque. Ozbalt partait pour une toute nouvelle aventure avec son frère. Seulement, l'aventure n'était que de courte durée cette fois-ci. En arrivant à leur domicile, leur mère patientait furibonde au pas de la porte, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ozbalt, retourne dans ta chambre et fais-moi le plaisir d'éteindre cet enregistrement. Il serait temps qu'Adric prenne ce concours avec un peu plus de sérieux. »

Le cadet tenta de négocier mais rien n'y faisait. Sa mère maintenait le ton. Il aurait même parié que de la fumée serait sortie de ses oreilles si il l'avait énervé davantage. Mais il ne le fit pas. A quoi bon ? Il savait déjà qu'à partir de ce jour-là, sa vie allait prendre un tout nouveau cours, à la fois pour lui et pour son frère Adric. Il ignorait juste si tout cela allait se poursuivre dans le bon sens.

II -

C'est aussi l'histoire d'un jeune homme un peu perdu à travers les conflits mineurs de sa famille. Un jeune homme qui perdit également le fil de la situation et décida donc de ne prendre qu'une simple place de spectateur. Il était épuisé de tenir ce rôle de cadet. Il voulait juste que ses parents cessent de lui mettre autant de pression, tout comme ils le faisaient pour Adric. Il admirait toujours autant ce dernier et l'avait fièrement félicité pour l'étoile bleue de l'excellence qu'il venait de recevoir. Adric aidait parfois Ozbalt dans ses recherches scientifiques. L'école, elle aussi, lui mettait la pression, même du haut de ses quinze années. Mais il soufflait un bon coup, et tout allait pour le mieux.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, un drôle de bonhomme débarqua dans la vie d'Adric. Ozbalt l'observa discrètement de son perchoir. Le bonhomme semblait avoir eu quelques problèmes avec son vaisseau, qui ne ressemblait ni plus ni moins à une cabine bleue. Tout comme l'étoile bleue de son frère. Néanmoins, il parvint vite à se creuser les méninges pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette cabine : une autre dimension, bien évidemment. Quant au drôle de bonhomme, il parlait avec une voix tout aussi drôle bien qu'un poil excentrique. Il portait une très longue écharpe colorée et son chapeau dissimulait de multitudes bouclettes brunes. Il vagabondait sans crainte autour des Alzeriens accompagné de son sachet de friandises étranges. "Jelly Babies", comme il les appelait : sorte de mini-bébés comestibles. Plus tard, son père vint lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un seigneur du temps. Un drôle de seigneur du temps alors : il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux du conte des Trois Gallifreyens. Néanmoins, ce seigneur du temps là parvint à neutraliser toute une bande d'aliens menaçant le peuple des Alzariens. Un seigneur du temps très brillant.

Ainsi les jours passèrent. Adric avait convoqué Ozbalt pour un dernier intermède. Il ignorait encore que cela serait leur dernier face à face ; pourtant, ici, _il y croyait_ encore. Son grand frère lui demanda de tendre les mains et de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçut son vieux carnet à énigmes. Ozbalt leva les yeux et remercia son frère. Peut-être un peu trop rapidement puisque les questions ne vinrent qu'ensuite.

« Mais tu en auras besoin avec toi non ? » s'étonna le cadet.

« On nous a appris une chose très judicieuse à l'élite de l'excellence : tout retenir de tête. »

« On nous apprend ça aussi à l'école aussi tu sais. »

Les deux frères rirent de nouveau à l'unisson.

« Garde-le. Ce ne sera que du papier laissé inutilement là où je vais. »

« Et où tu vas ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Mon aide plait visiblement à ce seigneur du temps, le Docteur. Et puis, je me suis lamentablement vautré devant le gang de notre frère aîné... je pense que mon choix est fait. »

Ils se firent une accolade. L'aîné des deux lui souhaita bon courage pour la pression que continueront de lui mettre ses parents. Il rit puis le laissa partir à contre-coeur. Pas de pleurs, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Ozbalt interpella une dernière fois son frère.

« Reste en vie, hein ? »

« J'ai tout dans la tête, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Et il s'éclipsa.

III -

Enfin, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme de 18 ans en quête de découverte, mené par une curiosité troublante, sans moindre intention de violence. Mais un jeune homme qui sera tout d'abord affecté par le pire des moments de son existence, qui s'annonçait initialement comme le meilleur. Ce jour-là, il portait l'uniforme jaune et orange du concours des jeunes mathématiciens. Il connaissait son sujet par coeur ce qui le retirait de toute pression désagréable. Il manipulait les hologrammes avec une précision et une adresse fantastique. Les trois examinateurs semblaient charmés. Tout allait donc pour le mieux quant à son concours. Et uniquement quant à celui-ci. De l'autre côté de la vitre, il put apercevoir les membres de sa famille venir au compte-goutte. Il aurait pu penser qu'ils venaient pour le soutenir, seulement, cet accès était formellement interdit aux familles des futurs lauréats. De plus, leur visage présageait quelque chose de plus grave. Sa main trembla progressivement lorsqu'il tenta de marquer les derniers calculs sur la surface holographique. Son sang-froid se perdit : il eut un début d'idée sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, mais il la rejeta à de nombreuses reprises. Elle germait inévitablement. Son père discutait avec le gardien, sa mère semblait tourner le dos à la vitre et son frère aîné, le Voleur, restait appuyé sur un coin de mur, immobile, le visage extrêmement pâle. Ozbalt, lui, dégringolait au fur et à mesure. Il prit cependant le temps d'inscrire la réponse à son ultime calcul pour enfin se décider à quitter les lieux. Il s'excusa entre-temps auprès des examinateurs qui comprirent plus rapidement que lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » Questionna-t-il immédiatement au moment où il fit face à toute sa famille. Sa mère était toujours retournée.

« C'est à propos d'Adric » Murmura son père. Sa voix à lui était faible. Extrêmement faible.

Les examinateurs, eux, se redressèrent sur leur siège. Un moment d'intense douleur commençait à se faire sentir, voire même à s'entendre de l'autre côté de cette vitre. Le brillant jeune homme qu'ils avaient reçu quelques minutes plus tôt tentait d'avaler comme il le pouvait le deuil de son frère. Il s'était réfugié dans les bras de son père qui murmurait à son oreille. Lui secouait la tête et criait pour montrer son déni. La mère se retourna enfin, secouée de larmes et vint rejoindre le calvaire de son plus jeune fils. L'aîné, lui, restait stoïque. Son teint pâle comblait les pleurs. Ainsi, les trois examinateurs les observaient, interloqués et profondément compatissants pour cette famille à qui tout souriait. Ils s'en allèrent donc sur cette scène ne voulant que cela se transforme en spectacle.

Le plus dur, ce fut les funérailles. Sans un corps à récupérer, la tristesse ne pouvait qu'être davantage douloureuse. Un nouvel éclaireur atterrit sur la planète avec un communiqué de la part du Docteur, ainsi que des affaires personnelles. Il y avait de nombreuses interférences entre les deux univers et cette méthode était la seule à envisager pour que la famille du malheureux Adric puisse avoir ce message. Il était expliqué que leur fils avait été un compagnon plus que brillant avec une intelligence qui leur avait permis des miracles mais qui, à la fin, avait malheureusement été sa perte. A quelques minutes de sa mort, il tentait d'élucider une série de trois énigmes sur la console d'un vaisseau de Cybermen pour stopper un crash imminent sur la planète terre (et on lui avait pertinemment demandé de sortir du vaisseau). Seulement, il n'avait pas pu aller au bout de la dernière car un Cyberman s'était chargé de détruire la console. En lisant tout cela, Ozbalt reconnaissait parfaitement son frère. Du Adric tout craché : un jeune homme intelligemment têtu, allant toujours au bout de ce qu'il avait en tête, notamment en ce qui concernait les énigmes. Durant les funérailles, Ozbalt, son seul véritable admirateur, portait son carnet.

Et il s'était promis qu'il lui ferait honneur.

Il n'était nullement en colère contre le docteur. Peut-être un peu au départ lorsqu'il ignorait encore les causes de la mort de son frère. Mais tout esprit de vengeance semblait inexistant. Au contraire, il était profondément intrigué par ce drôle de bonhomme. Dès qu'il eut largement le temps de pouvoir faire son deuil, il fit ses propres recherches et se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable légende. Il emprunta les laboratoires de l'élite et affina ses recherches. Beaucoup de signaux convergeaient vers la planète terre. Là où Adric s'était écrasé. Le coeur de toutes les légendes les plus absurdes selon les Alzariens. Enfin, sa décision était prise, et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il se rendit à une dernière convocation chez les chefs d'élites qui lui remirent officiellement son étoile bleue et qu'il porta avec honneur. Ensuite, il fit ses valises, n'oubliant pas de saisir le carnet de son frère, et sillonna la région en quête d'un manipulateur de vortex. Il ne le voulait par forcement. Il voulait juste en observer la technologie : mieux comprendre le mécanisme de l'espace-temps, c'est ce qu'il cherchait principalement. Enfin, il peaufina ses recherches, conserva tout avec lui, manipulateur de vortex inclus, trouva le journal d'Adric dans les affaires retrouvées et parvint à rentrer au sein d'un convoi exceptionnel en chemin pour l'univers de la terre au travers d'une faille qui se rétrécissait d'années en années. Il était autrefois facile de changer d'univers mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ozbalt se disait que si cela continuait à ce rythme, tout le monde serait contraint de rester coincé dans son propre univers, ou même celui d'un autre. Quel triste destin, pensa-t-il.

Pour ne pas avoir de problème avec le contrôle du convoi, Ozbalt décida de passer le voyage dans la soute à bagages. Un endroit tout bonnement infect où les excréments d'animaux pouvaient se sentir à plus de 30 mètres. Mais c'était ça ou rien. Pas de planète terre, pas de nouvelle aventure. Il voulait marcher sur les traces de son frère et c'est ce qu'il ferait. _Jusqu'à son dernier souffle_.


End file.
